wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
AJ Lee
) | birth_place = Union City, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Chicago, Illinois Milwaukee, Wisconsin | billed = Union City, New Jersey | trainer = Florida Championship Wrestling Jay Lethal | debut = September 7, 2010 | released = April 3, 2015 }} April Jeanette Mendez is an American author and retired professional wrestler. She is best known for her time in WWE under the ring name AJ Lee. Biography Was AJ Lee the figment of some Manga-geek’s adolescent imagination? She was an avid video gamer, regularly thumbing through comic books and wearing the scuffs on her Chuck Taylors with pride. But don’t be fooled. This unpredictable young woman was not as innocent as she looked. Although she stood a petite 5-foot-2, AJ was a fierce competitor with an energetic, high-flying style that posed a threat to any Diva. This bold New Jersey native first introduced herself to the WWE Universe on the third season of WWE NXT. She finished in third place but won many WWE fans with her lucha-inspired moveset and indomitable fighting spirit. A year after debuting on SmackDown in May 2011, AJ was pivotal in the 18-second outcome of the World Heavyweight Championship Match at WrestleMania XXVIII with a kiss to her beau, Daniel Bryan. The couple’s subsequent breakup sent AJ into an emotional tailspin, and she went on to become romantically entangled with WWE’s top Superstars, including CM Punk, Kane and even John Cena. Following a brief and controversial stint as Raw’s General Manager — a tenure marred by controversy due to her increasingly erratic behavior — AJ found herself in the arms of the brash Dolph Ziggler. Coincidentally enough, it was in the femme fatale’s home state that The Showoff cashed in his Money in the Bank contract on Alberto Del Rio to become the World Heavyweight Champion just one night after WrestleMania 29. It wasn’t long before AJ claimed a championship of her own. After winning a No. 1 Contender’s Divas Battle Royal on Raw, AJ defeated former friend Kaitlyn to ensnare the Divas Title and would go on to hold that prize for a record-shattering 295 days until she was unseated by NXT Women’s Champion Paige the day after WrestleMania 30. It would be her first of three Divas Championships. Even though it was impossible to predict what AJ would do next, one thing remained a constant: She always kept us guessing. - WWE.com Professional wrestling persona Mendez's character is prominently associated with her mentally unstable gimmick used during her time in WWE. This persona, labeled the "crazy chick", caused Mendez to feel that she "was hiding in plain sight" due to her bipolar disorder. Her diagnosis was not publicly disclosed until the publicity for her memoir, nor was WWE aware of her condition. The "Lee" in her ring name was derived from Wendee Lee, a voice actress in her favorite anime, Cowboy Bebop. She wore various ring attire styles throughout her career, but settled on a T-shirt, jean shorts and Chuck Taylor All-Stars as it reflected her practical style. She also wanted her look to be distinctive and easily replicated for cosplay. When performing, she skipped as she entered ringside, and sometimes used it to taunt an opponent during a match. She primarily performed the octopus hold submission as her finishing maneuver, named "Black Widow" in reference to the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Other media In 2012, Mendez became the first female winner of WWE's annual Superstar Challenge video game tournament, where sixteen wrestlers competed in WWE '12 at WrestleMania XXVIII Axxess. This is recognized by Guinness World Records, as part of their Gamer's Edition. Her WWE character was portrayed by Thea Trinidad in the 2019 film Fighting with My Family. Mendez wrote Crazy Is My Superpower: How I Triumphed by Breaking Bones, Breaking Hearts, and Breaking the Rules, a memoir published by Crown Archetype on April 4, 2017. The book covers her upbringing and career in professional wrestling. It debuted at No. 10 on The New York Times Best Seller list for hardcover non-fiction. Upon release, she described writing as "very much the next chapter" of her life, and had begun work on a second book. Personal life Mendez regards herself as a tomboy and has an interest in comic books, anime, and video games. She has the numerical date of her first WWE Divas Championship win tattooed in tally marks on the back of her neck. Mendez married former professional wrestler Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk, on June 13, 2014. They split their time between homes in Chicago, Illinois, and Milwaukee, Wisconsin. An advocate for animal welfare and mental health awareness, she has served as an ambassador for organizations such as the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (ASPCA) and the National Alliance on Mental Illness (NAMI). Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** WWE Divas Championship (3 times) ** Slammy Award (3 times) *** Diva of the Year (2012, 2014) *** Kiss of the Year (2012) – with John Cena Social Media https://www.facebook.com/WWETeamAJLee/ https://twitter.com/AJBrooks https://www.instagram.com/officialajmendez/ Category:WWE Alumni Category:2010 Debuts Category:2015 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:NXT Season 3 Category:NXT Season 5 Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:Authority Figures Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners